1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot with an internal pressure explosion-proof structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an example of an arm structure of a robot having an internal pressure explosion-proof structure according to the related art, a motor is disposed in an airtight chamber, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-21612.
The motors, which drive the arm of the robot, are disposed in the gas-tight chambers provided on a side surface of the arm. Each motor is provided with a reduction gear at one side thereof, and is driven so as to operate the arm of the robot. A feeder line for the motor is disposed so as to extend through a cable cover (gas-tight chamber) attached to the motor at the other side thereof, and is connected to the motor.